


Priorities

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 9 Tagathon [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Episode: s09e19 Alex Annie Alexis Ann, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's to do list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

Sam watches the blood drip out of his arms, the slow drain of his life into a bucket familiar enough that it barely registers in the scope of things he's worried about. Mostly he's worried about Jody, he hasn't seen or heard anything from her since he and Dean went down. He's worried about Dean, too – he's been unconscious for a longer than usual for him. Sam refuses to believe he'd calmly let Sam bleed out while waiting for the right moment to mount his rescue.

He doesn't know why it's always him in the chair, but he's starting to wonder if maybe he just needs to give it up. At this point, he's more of a risk for Dean than an asset. It's clear Dean doesn't trust that Sam will save him if the tables are turned and that was so not what Sam was saying, but correcting him will not actually change anything where Dean is concerned. The wound is too deep, too ingrained, Dean's own poking and twisting more harmful than anything Sam actually said. No one can fuck Dean up more than Dean fucks himself up.

He feels his eyes blink closed, and his concern over possibly bleeding out moves up the chain a little bit; but then Dean wakes up, creeping Sam the fuck out while he kills one of the vamps. Dean's fucked-up-ness from the Mark of Cain moves up the list, too. It was pretty high before, but it's definitely top of the list now. He doesn't know if he and Dean might have worked through things faster without the Mark but it doesn't matter. From here on out it's damage control, with a side of hoping and praying that he doesn't lose Dean altogether. Hoping and praying it's not already too late.


End file.
